Coming Home
by Alyah
Summary: Sanglots, larmes, douleurs. Déjà trois ans. Ils espèrent toujours son retour, sans vraiment y croire. Et lui, il marche, lutte contre la mort, pour les revoir...


**Coming Home  
**_Chapitre unique_

* * *

Sanglots étouffés, larmes silencieuses, blessures non-refermées. La douleur est présente partout, sur tous les visages, dans tous les gestes… Les visages ne sont plus que des reflets de ce qu'ils ont été autrefois. Cernes marqués, traits tirés, sillons de larmes. L'alcool coule à flot pour certains, d'autres pleurent silencieusement dans un coin.

Il n'y a plus rien. La joie les a tous quitté, jusqu'au dernier. Plus personne ne se bat, plus personne ne parle. Ils se contentent de fixer la porte d'entrée, dans le mince espoir de voir apparaître une personne disparue. Dans l'espoir de le revoir, lui et son sourire. Pour illuminer leurs cœurs, refermer toutes les blessures.

Mais il n'est plus là. Disparu. En les laissant derrière lui. Il a accepté cette mission si dangereuse. Leur a dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il allait revenir. Encore et toujours. Et son sourire les a réconfortés. Ils ont voulu le croire, croire en lui, en son retour. Mais ses futiles espoirs disparaissent chaque jour un peu plus.

Une jeune fille blonde ferme les yeux, ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes. Elle enfouie son visage dans ses mains et se laisse aller pour la première fois. En haut, quelqu'un est appuyé contre une poutre et fixe l'entrée, les yeux vides. Il ne parle pas, ne bouge pas, mais regarde. Et espère encore.

Mais certains ont abandonné, ne disent plus rien. Ils ne se battent même plus contre le désespoir, ils l'accueillent à bras ouverts. Ils n'ont même plus la force de pleurer. De seulement bouger. Ils serrent les dents, acceptent ce qui semble la réalité. Il ne reviendra pas. Pas après trois ans d'absence.

La jeune fille aux cheveux rouges, debout au milieu de la pièce, ouvre la bouche. Une larme dévale sa joue blanche, s'écrase sur le sol. Mais elle ne le remarque pas, et elle murmure. Des paroles inaudibles, qui se mêlent au murmure du vent à l'extérieur.

« Je t'en supplie, reviens-nous... »

* * *

Difficilement, il fait un autre pas. Ses jambes peinent à soutenir son corps et il manque de s'effondrer. Il reprend son équilibre et se redresse avec peine. Serrant les dents, il glisse un pied devant l'autre, sans s'arrêter. Sa vue est embrouillée, il distingue avec mal les environs. Les nombreuses feuilles d'arbre ne l'aident pas à voir loin. Il ne sait même pas où il va.

Mais pourtant, il continue encore et encore dans le seul but de les revoir. Sa famille. Il chancèle à chaque pas, manque tomber, mais il s'en fiche. Il n'abandonnera pas, il les reverra. Peu importe le temps que ça lui prendra, peu importe le prix à payer. Peu importe s'il se vide peu à peu de son sang, il reverra leur sourire. Un jour.

Mais, soudainement, il vacille et ne peut reprendre son équilibre cette fois. Il tombe à genoux, s'effondre de tout son long sur le sol. Vidé de toutes forces. Les rares plaies refermées se rouvrent, se remettent à saigner. Il sent ses yeux se fermer, lutte pour les garder ouvert, mais cela ne mène à rien.

Il prend conscience de son corps. Son bras droit est plié en un angle inhumain et parsemé de plaies en tout genre. Son bras gauche n'est pas en meilleure état. Une arme transperce sa jambe droite, tandis qu'une énorme plaie parcoure la gauche. Du sang chaud lui coule sur les yeux. Peu importe s'est-il cogné le front contre une roche dans sa chute.

Il réussit tout de même à sourire et rit maladroitement. Une horrible douleur le prend à la gorge, il grimace et se met à tousser. Du sang coule sur son menton, tâche la terre fraîche sous lui. Il est amoché. Sérieusement amoché. Peut-être s'éteindra-t-il là, dans cette forêt inconnue, seul et abandonné.

Mais alors qu'une larme coule sur sa joue, une odeur familière lui effleure les narines, que même l'odeur du nombreux sang coulant de ses plaies ne peut atténuer. Une odeur qu'il n'a pas sentie depuis trois ans. Des sons qu'il n'entendait pas jusqu'alors parviennent à ses oreilles. Des rires, des voix et… des cloches.

Dans un ultime effort, il ouvre les yeux. Des cloches. Celle d'une église. Cela lui redonne des forces, lui souffle un soupçon de vie. Il essaie de relever la tête, mais elle retombe au sol. Il essaie encore plusieurs fois, sans se décourager. Et lorsqu'il y parvint enfin, ce qu'il aperçoit lui coupe le souffle… et lui tire un sourire.

Devant lui, les arbres ont disparu. Il peut le distinguer malgré sa vue embrouillée. Des tâches de toutes les couleurs s'étendent devant lui. Alors, il lève une main, essuie le sang le sur ses yeux. Et il voit enfin ce qu'était en réalité les tâches. Des maisons. S'étendant partout devant lui. Et là-bas, il y a une église dont les cloches sonnent.

Il sent des nouvelles larmes affluer, mais a tôt fait de les essuyer pour continuer à contempler la vue. Il est sur une colline, maintenant. Devant lui, en bas de cette colline, il y a une ville. Qu'il reconnait immédiatement.

« Ma… gno… lia… »

Ce simple mot lui tire une autre quinte de toux et il sent le sang dans sa bouche, couler sur son menton. Mais il n'en a que faire. Il arrive chez lui. Enfin. Les visages des gens de sa famille défilent devant ses yeux et il sent la vie renaître au fond de lui. Sa détermination se fait encore plus franche et il déplace ses deux mains sous lui.

Il lève la moitié de son corps, mais retombe bien vite. Il n'a pas dit son dernier mot et il réessaie encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur ses pieds, chancelant, mais debout. Alors il se remet en marche. Il pose un pied devant l'autre, les glisse sur le sol pour ne pas tomber. Il met toutes ses dernières forces dans ses derniers pas.

Encore quelques pas. Quelques efforts seulement. Les passants le regardent étrangement, le dévisage, ce jeune homme blessé. Qui tient à peine debout, mais qui pourtant affiche un grand sourire. Qui ne semble pas vouloir tomber, qui ne semble pas vouloir de l'aide de quelqu'un. Qui semble déterminé à vivre.

Et sous leurs yeux étonnés, il traverse la ville. Jusqu'à cette bâtisse. Se dressant au fond de la ville, immense, mais qui semble dénudé de vie. Une ombre dans ce paysage pourtant enjoué. Son sourire s'élargit et devient éblouissant, malgré la douleur de chacun de ses membres.

« Le vieux, Happy, Lucy, Grey, Erza… Tous… murmure-t-il difficilement. »

Il amorce les derniers pas et rejoint difficilement l'entrée. La noirceur et le silence des lieux ne l'étonnent même pas. Il est trop faible pour cela. Mais il conserve son sourire, malgré la douleur, mais l'effort que cela lui prend. À l'intérieur, tous le regarde, les yeux écarquillés. Ils peinent tous à croire qu'il est vraiment là, après tout ce temps, amoché mais vivant.

Il lève la main. Peu importe les plaies, peu importe le sang. Il sourit encore, plus vivant que jamais depuis trois ans. Heureux, tout simplement.

« Je suis de retour… les amis. »

Après trois ans d'absence, il est enfin là. Chez lui. Avec toute sa famille. À Fairy Tail. La joie éclaire chacun des visages. Une page se tourne, un nouveau jour se lève. Puisque Natsu est revenu.

* * *

Hey ! :)

Je reviens avec un nouvel OS, cette fois sur Fairy Tail. C'est le premier que j'écris sur ce fandom, puisque je viens tout juste de commencer l'anime. Mais j'espère toutefois qu'il vous a plu.

Je l'ai entièrement écrit en écoutant _Coming Home_ de Skylar Grey. Je crois que seulement en écoutant la chanson on peut comprendre d'où vient le titre et la tristesse de ce récit. ^^

Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Laissez vos impressions !

Bisous !

Alyah


End file.
